


Once Upon A Midnight Terror’s Dreary

by MillennialStarGazer



Series: Draconic Demon Within Semi-Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Endlu - Fandom, Fairy Tail, Nalu - Fandom, e.n.d - Fandom, natsu x lucy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: To sleep is to dream, to dream is to to be plagued by a horrible nightmare of epic proportions. To awake from such terror is to find some much needed record in the arms of a devoted etherious demon hybrid. The draconic fire demon comforts comforts his mate and queen (aka a certain celestial maiden) after she wakes from a nightmare while being haunted by gruesome memories of his own from a few nights prior. A two-shot and eventually upcoming future chapter for my (semi-au) fic The Draconic Demon Within. Nalu/Endlu centric (like said mentioned fic). Warning Contains: Mature Sexual Content and Graphic Descriptions of Violence.  January 3rd: 2017 this and other fics still in process of being posted and probably  formatted on this site . See ao3 profile for links to my tumblr, Fanfiction  and all of my writing





	1. Nightmares and Grisly Reminders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, it's your girl millennial-star-gazer/Millennialstargazer back again with a new two- shot/Omake I'm still working on revisions (for previous Chapters on past accounts) and new chapters for my fics (among other works )— but thought I'd also take the time to post the one of the projects I mentioned. It's a -centred story which I eventually intend to include in one of the larger chapters for my semi au Nalu/E. fic The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW). When the time comes, I'll make sure what will be one or the chapters is in proper order. Anyway, Once A Midnight's Terror Dreary (OAMTD) is based off one of many idea that's beens in my head for months even during my recurring absences (summer to fall ) during my temporary hiatus (which wasn't by choice). Words can't even begin to describe how stoked I am to finally be able to post this!
> 
> Oh and while we're on the subject: many thanks to the lovely caandleworks, roguescribe, goddesofimmortality, lover-of-light-117 , and soprana-snap whose feedback and support was a tremendous help in writing this! Also special kudoos to caandleworks for her extra input on the quotes (not dialogue) you see featured below! You all rock ladies— thank you so much! Be sure to check them out on fanfiction and tumblr folks—- they're all incredibly talented writers/artists in their own right!
> 
> Sidenote: a list of my previous alias
> 
> Star-crossed-dragon Briefly on tumblr during July 2017
> 
> Dragon-shield-Maiden (on tumblr/fan-fiction) (late May to June 2017
> 
> Moonlight-Titania May 2017
> 
> Cosmicdragonwizard (Both Platforms) (November 2017-May 2018)
> 
> Celestialgeekmage (ditto) May-November 2017)
> 
> Originals (2012/2013– January 2017)
> 
> Twishadowhunter (Fanfiction)
> 
> TeamEdwardJace2/TeamEdwardJace(Tumblr)
> 
> Just so you all know that both chapters will be included in one post on tumblr (with designated dividers). Anyway, without further ado, here's the story— enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me—but the most honourable Hiro-sensei!

**Legend:**  
  
_Italic: Notes and Flashback:_  
  
**Bolded Italics: Pamphlet text in Flashback**  
  
**Bold: First Person Thoughts in Flashback**  
  
**Bolded Italics (Within Bracket) author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets)**

* * *

 

 

_"Even if she be not harmed,_

_her heart may fail in her so much_

_and so many horrors;_

_and hereafter she may suffer - both in waking,_

_from her nerves,_

_and in sleep, from her dreams."_

**(Bram Stroker: Dracula)**

_"The thought burrowed into her heart as darkness fell._

_It coiled in her guts as she wedges herself_

_amongst the boughs of a tree to sleep_

_And in the morning, it woke with her_

_and clung to her back, riding on her shoulders as she climbed down,_

_hungry and exhausted from the nightmares."_

**(Paolo Bacigalupi: Drowned Cities)**

_"My sleep wasn't peaceful, though. I have the sense of emerging from a world of dark, haunted places where I travelled alone."_

**(Katniss Everdeen: Mockingjay)**

* * *

 

"No, please, no!"

The sound of Lucy's screams jolted Natsu out of his meditative state.

"Luce?" He questioned , voice laced with mounting concern ."You okay?"

" This can't be happening, just can't be... No, no, no!"

"Lucy!"

The dragonslayer's arms were around her at once, pulling his poor, distraught mate onto his lap.

"I...don't. No, I can't..." Lucy was choking on her words much to his panic-stricken dismay.

**Shit... poor Lucy's struggling to say what's bothering her. Not to mention I can both see and smell the salty scent of her tears. Gotta help her...**

" Lucy... it's okay... you're okay. Can you say what's on your mind?"

"c-can't lose..."

"Shit Luce— you're trembling!" Natsu was truly alarmed now, frantic in his attempts for the woman in his arms to open up." Tell me what's wrong , please. 'Lose what?' Did ya' have another nightmare?"

"Y-y-eah" came Lucy's reply, her brittle voice coming out so raggled the dragon slayer couldn't help but wince at the sound.

"Aw jeez—- I'm so sorry, sweetheart ",was what Natsu had to say in response. His words soothing in a way meant to ease the fears of someone who just awoke from a terrible nightmare just as Lucy did. Also known as that soft, dulcet,tender undertone in his voice he only reserved just for her . "It's not real though— just a bad dream, however scary it might be— I promise.

"I know—but it was still horrible !" Lucy wailed, the anguish colouring her tone enough for the dragon-demon's heart to clench with an almost execruciating force

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Hands were sifting the astral mage's blonde hair with stroke that Natsu hoped would be gentle enough to appease her By his touch. "No pressure or anything—- just whatever you can remember."

"Ok... I-i remember being lost somewhere in the woods , exhausted and cold," she continued, seemingly encouraged by his prompt somewhat. "Not to mention being soaked to the bone from hours of trying to find my way back in the freezing downpour. Pretty sure I was terrified out of my mind too seeing how dark it was and still hadn't the faintest idea where I was."

"Sounds like that must've been pretty scary . Then what happened?"

"Started calling out for everyone including through my spirits as I trekked through the forest , hoping someone, anyone ,would hear me . "

"And then?"

"No one answered which really worried me and then I saw why ... it's cuz... everyone was dead ! But that's not even worse of it . No, more like the fact you and happy were too. Just lying there on the ground, not breathing . You were all gone... and I was alone..." Lucy's already desolate voice broke on the last word; at the same time a shudder passed through Natsu's frame from the gruesome flashes of images from an eerily similar nightmare flooding his mind.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

* * *

 

_The celestial's wizard's lifeless form with a light long faded from glassy, honey -brown, eyes that stared at nothing. Not to mention the tell-tale remanants of a stain of dried blood from a throat slashed on pale skin ice-cold to touch beneath the dragonslayers hands. The sound of tortured sobs escaping the throat of a grief-stricken man rocking the broken angel in his arms as if he was somehow able to revive her with sheer will power alone._

_"No, no, no, Luce! You can't be gone... you just can't be! Please come back to me sweetheart... Please! Whatever gods might be listening, please her—- bring my Lucy back to me! I can't lose her—- not again! She's my soul mate, my everything! Already lost the other once—- I can't lose this one too! What about the others , huh? Don't they deserve to have her in their lives too?! I couldn't stand to see them go through this kind of pain! She's too far good, too pure! So please bring her back— not just for my sake, but for hers and everyone else's too! Please!_

_"Ahh ...calling out to a higher power, I see" Natsu heard Kyoka's chillingly, pensive voice muse from somewhere behind him. "It's so often what your kind do in times of loss or suffering isn't it? Begging and pleading with whatever gods and other deities they might believe in, bargaining with them for the lives for of their loved ones? Typical. Such a human thing to do, if you ask me. But you never were quite human, not really. Still, your—"_

_"Shut up! the hell are you even doing here, you mutinous old hag?!" Came the incensed fire demon's lord bleak snarl by way of greeting. How much his blood was boiling for the intrusion, words couldn't even begin to describe. not to mention how not in the mood he was for the ramblings of a_ _**pathetic second-rate chump who's clearly deluded herself into thinking she's being profound with that banal, philosophy drivel of hers .** _

_" You of all people in this gods-forsaken- shit - hole you call home , should know when not to disturb me and this counts as one of those times. The love of my life ... she's dead. "_

_"Yes, quite. Shame the life of the one you claimed as your mate and queen had to expire the way it did though. I honestly tried to explain the perpetrators responsible that resorting to such barbaric methods wasn't necessary— but you know they are._

_Cold-blooded murders , the whole lot of them. They were so thrilled by the prospect of such brutality ti the point of being worked up into in a frenzy. Imagine their delight once the blood of your celestial wizard was finally spilled , the slice a the cold blade across her throat. Light slowly fading from those soulful eyes as she gasped for her last dying breaths. Poor Lucy spent her final, fleeting moments in agony I'm afraid. Dying, suffocating, frightening, maybe even wishing you were there to hold her as she—"._

_"Stop! I don't wanna hear how much my Luce suffered. Why are ya even telling me all this?! just leave us alone for gods sake! That too much to ask?!"_

_**All I want is be alone with Lucy— maybe try to find a way to bring her back without some out throwing the cosmic balance or whatever out of whack. And even if that turns out not to be possible , then at least I get a chance to hold her just one last time before the next life. After that—** _

_" I would but how else are you going to hear an accurate account of the events ? What about the rest of your friends? Surely, you'd want to hear what become of them as well ?"_

_"Luce was more than—-_

_"Oh?! So you don't wish for me to tell you ?"_

_"Goddammmit—what about em'?!"_

_"Well, they finally managed to bust in you see. Everyone from Fairytail and those other guilds you hold do dear. Most likely in the form of a rescue mission though they were stopped short by the gruesome sight of your their fallen's comrade mangled corpse on the ground.. Quite the shock to say the least. Athough it wasn't long until it turned to grief-fuelled rage and thoughts of avenging her death. Alas, it was for naught! They all fought valiantly — as did Lucy of course. Just wasn't enough to prevent their lives from being snuffed out. Even those poor little exceeds whose bodies may or may not have been already added to the funeral pyre."_

_**Dear God not them too!** _

_"_ ** _Get_** _... **Out**!" was all Natsu could manage to bite out through grit teeth._ **I can't... no**

_"As you wish, m'lord'. Kyoga finally seemed to clue into Natsu's less-than-friendly demand as her cue to exit; who by now was far too too lost in a sea of grief to respond any further. "I'll take my leave now."_

_"You see, Natsu?" Zeref's rueful voice echoed in the back of his mind once she was gone. Everyone you ever loved, dead— your soulmate included. Dare I say you're just like me in that sense."_

 

 **No! I'm nothing** — _Natsu was about to rail against his brother only for the Jackal's taunting to break through his reverie._

_"Wow, those degenerate freaks really did a number on the guild wizard scum didn't they? Wouldn't ya' agree, Rayan? Oh well! Least they can't stink up the place with that godawful stench if theirs anymore!"_

_The other demon's callous words were already far beyond insulting. More like the single most degrading Natsu heard someone ever speak about the life of his comrades._

**Bastards... the whole lot of them. I should slaughter them like the wild animals they are..**

 

_It was what Rayan uttered next, however, that had the fire demon really seeing the most red._

_"Yes, though really a crying shame about the celestial wizard," came said swarmy's scum voice, bland disinterest bleeding into his words as if Lucy's death was only some minor inconvenience that had since bask resolved; as opposed to what it truly was, the life among those most precious ti the dragonslayer extinguished._

_"She really was more than just easy on the eyes, as they say. It'd done her well to consider my offer of being a concubine .Perhaps, she could have survived. Well,too late now."_

_The next thing Natsu knew he was gently setting Lucy down before rushing at the man with rage-induced adrenaline pumping through his veins; that manifested in the strangled roar he set loose . Trembling hands outstretched with the deadly intent to inflict a colossal amount of damage on the bastard who dared—_

_Just for the fire wizard to awaken with a jolt in the real world next to the love of his life. It took every ounce of will power to remind himself that the woman sound asleep in his arms was in fact still alive , still breathing; unlike the version in his dreams , unlike future Lucy._

**Get it together Dragneel! She, Happy, and the others are all fine. It was only a bad dream after all. Just relax and enjoy the feel of having your beautiful mate sleeping safe and sound in your arms.**

_That being said, the demon still found content in keeping his wire trained on his angel's exquisite face until  finally falling  back into the realm of far more pleasant dreams._

* * *

 

Still, Natsu didn't disclose any of this to Lucy though. Not when he didn't wish to inadvertently shift the focus away from her when she so desperately needed him at the moment . Not when it was more satisfying to let his fingers continue carding through her silky locks with ease which he couldn't help but marvel at instead.

 **Her** **hair** , **her** **scent** — **My** **God**...

 **Focus**! **Luce's** **safety** **and well-being is my number priority right now. My minor discomfort is nothing in comparison to what she's been through and can wait. Right now, this woman's clearly in need of my undivided attention and support which I'm more than willin' to give...**

"Natsu, I don't wanna lose you or anyone else." The celestial wizard's desolate sobs broke through the dragon slayer's reverie ; and God do ever they tug at my heart strings.

" I can't."

"Shh... I won't let that happen." He vowed, pressing a solid kiss of reassurance against her crown.

"Promise."


	2. Solace In The Spaces Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairytail doesn't belong to me—but the most honourable Hiro-sensei!

**Legend**

_Italics: Flashback/Nightmare Sequence (and concluding dialogue for extra flare at end of chapter)_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics (outside of main story): A/N** _

* * *

 

_"Knowing clouds will raise up_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms."_

**(Plumb: Safe In My Arms)**

* * *

 

 

It took some time for Lucy's emotional shock to wear off,though Natsu was able to coax her into the bathroom with some effort .

"A nice soak in the tub with me should help, yeah?" He offered, husky timbre so soothing, so gentle that she couldn't help but let him get guide by the hand into into other room. Not to mention the cozy warmth of his touch. "Maybe with that scented bubble mix you like so much?"

"O-okay..."

Lucy was idly aware of her surroundings at the same time her significant other set to work in preparing the bath. The sound of water running as she let herself be stripped of clothing with a somewhat numb nod in response to his inquiry, the honey- vanilla fragrance of bubble mix filling the air; Natsu's robust hands lifting the her now bare form into the tub with such delicate care as if afraid she'd break , water sloshing when he was climbing inside. Not to mention the overwhelming sense of relief washing over the zodiac weilder when finally being drawn against her him .

When Lucy finally found her centre, she couldn't help but voice her concern over Natsu's initial physical reaction to her account of the nightmare; which was only waved off. Instead, the fire wizard began humming a melody of another familiar tune that filled her with a cozy warmth. The soothing, rough baritone of the fire-eaters voice must have lulled back the maiden into a far more peaceful slumber; for the next thing she knew she was back in his arms under downy sheets.

 **He must've carried me back to the bed after I fell asleep— so sweet of him**. Lucy mused with the upmost affection; Honey-brown landed on the handsome face of the man she swore her heart to whose eyes opened to reveal the most compelling electric red with gold flecks.

"Hey there , " the zodiac weilder murmured by way of greeting, drinking in the sight of of his rugged features.

"Hiya" came the dragon slayer's response, voice rough with the remants of sleep though his eyes were twinkling with the fond warmth reserved just for her. "How ya feelin'?"

"Much better, thanks. Did.. uh... someone .. ? " Lucy questioned , eyes flickering down to take stock of the same, satin, teal, baby-doll style, chemise owith black lace from before ; more out of curiosity than anything else. "You know... "' Especially when she implicitly trusted Natsu not to so much lay a finger on her in a way that would cross a major line while unconscious.

"Dress you again?" He supplied readily ." Virgo did, yeah. Popped in briefly to help me dry you off and got the nightie on after the bath. "Though I insisted on being the one to carry you back to the bed" . The note of affection in Natsu's tone was , so tender, so doting, that it was rendered absolutely impossible for adoration not to swell in her chest. "You're my mate and queen after all. Seems only right that I'd be taking care of ya."

"Well, that bath was really nice of you" came Lucy's words of praise, deeply touched by her soul mates truly intimate gesture. "Really hit the spot, thank you."

"My pleasure— glad to be of service." Natsu flashed a drowsy grin that made the celestial Mage's heart patter just a little." And like I said, you'll always have me to take care of ya."

"And I'm grateful for that. just wish it could've been under different circumstances. " There was a hint of rueful longing to Lucy' voice which was due cause got Natsu's brows knitting together in mystification."like for far more sexy reasons instead of it being on account of how shell-shocked I was from my nightmare. " Those last words garnered a slight head shake of what appeared to be light disapproval from Natsu whose corner of his lips were pulled down inti a frown.

"You were in distress , Luce" was what he had to say in response, running a smooth path down the curve of Lucy's cheek with the back of his hand. "Much as I love having a romantic bath together for other reasons, your overall health and wellbeing are far more important. You know that."

"And I appreciate you looking out for all that. Still—"

The rest of Lucy's words were left unsaid after the fire eater was silencing her by with a quick kiss that she could help but melt into . "No more talking. There's no sense in worryin about what we did or didn't get up into the bath. Don't dwell on it— just breathe."

"I... okay" The zodiac weilder conceded, sounding relieved as if a massive weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Which it is in a way.. Not to mention the cozy warmth of- post- kiss bliss flooding her veins . Courtesy of Natsu being such an stellar kisser, I guess. "You're right. No need to dwell on it anymore. Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"Good." Another -feathery kiss on/against the corner of her waiting lips with an fond chuckle." And only about a million times, weirdo—- but it's okay cuz I love ya' too. One of Natsu's hand affectionately mussed Lucy's hair; all in all enough for her heart to skip a beat."Forever and always." You have any more dreams?"

"No," came the fair-haired beauty's light reply with a a coy smirk. Needless to say,  she couldn’t hep but  suddenly be in the mood for a wild romp of the x-rated varieties in the sheets either her dragon.  

**Especially when he's looking so damn sexy with those , masculine, rugged, good looks of his. Appealing eyes of a unique colour, overall handsome face, not to mention those exposed, chiesled plains from a corded , lean phisque . Dude's got a body hotter than the Sahara— pretty much a dragon -demon sex god in my eyes. Damn, do I like what I see.**

"Though I wouldn't complain if I had any of those most important to me— you included-"

"Yeah?" Natsu rumbled, electric red irises swimming alight with not-so- virtuous intrigue that lit a fire in Lucy's blood ."There anything in particular you would've have liked to be about me if did dream?"

"Yeah, would've loved for it to been of you sheathed deep inside me to the hilt." There was a saucy lilt to her words as she rolled herself over top to straddle the sinfully handsome fire demon god who was watching her with half-mast eyes ." "Fucking me hard and fast with each and every thrust until you bring me over the edge."

"Huh. That so princess ?" Was his drawled response, hands coming down to rest on Lucy's fabric-covered hips." Well, I'm more than willing to make those hypothetical dreams of yours come true— no matter how x-rated they may be. Though what a naughty girl you are, propositioning yourself to a powerful fire dragon-demon like that." The wicked decadence in his growl along with his eyes sweeping over the celestial maiden's lithe form with appreciation, was more enough to send a rush of molten heat straight to her already-moist centre.

"Not that I'm complain'. Hope you're not overly fond of that filmsy piece of fabric you call a 'nightgown ' cuz it's either gonna be torn to shred or charred ash in a matter of seconds."

**Not a day goes by where Nastu doesn't feel the need to destroy something. Lucy mused with a wry smirk;all while being too well aware of said dragon's hardened arousal pressed against her through the flame-printed fabric of his boxers. Be it my clothes in the heat of passion or otherwise . Also pretty sure it's his a raging hard on that I feel pressed up against me right now ...**

Natsu, meanwhile seemed more than content to let Lucy ride him in the minutes that followed; though it wasn't long before she was flipped underneath where memories of her terrible dreamed where chased away by the sound of fabric splitting, those of a more slick variety filling the room along with growls between breathy moans and pants. Not to mention plenty of flicks of from a velvet tongue on a sensitive bundle of nerves, blazing digits, hard-hitting thrusts hitting the celestial maiden's g -spot inside her heat, blinding white light exploding across her vision . Plus the sensation of feminine walls clamping down around the draconic-demon-hybrid when the impending crest wave of earth shattering climax washing over in time with his own. Oh and of course garbled shrieks of said male's name much to his apparent, smug approval.

* * *

 

_"Nastuuuu!"_

_"That's right— scream my name , sweetheart . Ya' know how much it fires me up when you do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it— my most recent fanfic aka my pride and joy ! Somehow there's angst, with plenty Nalu fluff and sexy times all packed into those 2 chapters. What can I say? Couldn't help myself ?. Oh well— hope you all enjoyed either way! Now onto a new subject while we're here: tumblr. Many of you have most likely noticed that the site has been been a whole slew of issues as of lately ranging from technical difficulties to the app being removed from the IOS store after images depicting child abuse porn. Let me just add that such content is unacceptable and and should have been dealt with sooner—- but in a different way rather than hoe the staff is mishandling it now.
> 
> Then then there's the whole matter of their decision—- kneejerk reaction mind you— to purge almost all content from the site with the exception of erotic art and fiction among others. I repeat , erotic art and fiction are supposed to be considered among the exceptions.
> 
> As a result, I and other content creators (writers, artists) hope to remain on tumblr (in addition to the other platforms we're on), though some may decide to transition elsewhere—perfectly justifiable given the circumstances. It's a real clusterfuck of a situation we're none too pleased about—- but I digress. (Don't even me get started on the whole debacle with even the most tame of images being randomly flagged as sensitive by bots. Not to mention, how awful I feel for affected content creators whose blogs don't meet the exception criteria— ugh). Either way , Tumblr seriously needs to get their act together as a corporation ASAP. Apple too.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to review, reblog and check out my other works and profiles for future updates. Oh and don't forget to keep an eye on the rest of my profiles (including my new A03) since there are more future projects on the way (in addition to what I'm already working on). ( See above, tumblr profile and bio for corresponding links if reading this on tumblr. Also on my fanfiction). Until next time—- take care! Ta ta for now!


End file.
